In modern wireless access networks, mobile nodes (MNs) allow users to freely move between access points without the user having to configure the MN for each access point. Specifically, when the MN reaches the coverage limit of one access point, the access point hands over the MN to an adjacent access point, typically without any disruption to the MN's service. In Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) networks, a process called proxy mobile IPv6 defines a relatively orderly and efficient network-based method for handing off the MN between adjacent access points. Specifically, proxy mobile IPv6 allows a mobility access gateway (MAG) and a local mobility anchor (LMA) track the movements of the MN and initiate the required mobility signaling on behalf of MN. In addition, proxy mobile IPv6 allows the MAG and the LMA to form tunnels between each other so that the MN's traffic can be tunneled between the MAG and LMA.
In some instances, it may be advantageous to differentiate the packet flows between the MAG and the LMA. For example, the MAG may be supporting a plurality of MNs from home networks that have overlapping addresses or address space. Identifying the packet flows associated with the home networks would improve the LMA's ability to process such packets.